


Tea and Bitching [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Women and Whiskey [Podfic] [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: great_tales, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Racism, Sexism, White Privilege, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Tea and Bitching" by gardnerhill.</p><p>"Some things are universal - like white male privilege."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Bitching [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea and Bitching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651214) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



Length: 5:14  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tea%20and%20bitching.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I actually got permission to record this before the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology 2016 went live and hadn't realized another group of amazing podficcers were doing a multivoice podfic of it, so go check that out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6448705). I still wanted to record it though because it is completely and utterly my ~aesthetic~. Fun crossover? Check. Ladies being awesome friends? Check. WOC who have been unfairly maligned by fandom and therefore the exact kind of ladies I stan for? CHECK. WOC speaking to my struggle (especially everything Joan Watson says)? SO MANY CHECKS.


End file.
